dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball LB
Dragon Ball LB (Limitless Bounds) takes place right before Android 19 and 20 appear. The villians are Cell, No.17 and No.18 (Temporarily), and a Changeling known only as The Changeling. Cell Saga ﻿A day before Dr. Gero appeared with 19, in the East Forest, a green insectlike creature came out of a small shell. This creature was imperfect Cell, who proceeded to Dr. Gero's 2nd lab. "Hello Dr., I am Cell, your creation from the future. I'm sorry, but I need more power before absorbing the androids." "What do you mean?!" said Gero, right before the funnel of Cell's tail was brought down on him, absorbing Dr. Gero whole. Cell smacked his lips,stating "I must let the backup 20 proceed, making everything go as I want it to be. I will then absorb the 2 androids, and surpass the blueprints." as his wings grew shorter and his body grew bigger. For the next 3 days he absorbed everyone in the nearby towns, running into the Z-Fighters, who had recently fought 17 and 18, and explained his origin before retreating. Vegeta, angry at this development, shouted "I WILL SURPASS THE SUPER SAIYAN FORM, AND PROVE THAT I, VEGETA, AM STRONGER THAN AN INSECT!" Picollo went to see if Goku was awake, Krillin and Trunks destroyed Gero's secret bunker, and Tien went to train in the desert. Goku, who Picollo found awake, brought Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber saying "We need to become strong enough to defeat Cell. He is out there, killing innocents, and it will not continue!" Vegeta and Trunks entered the chamber, beginning fierce training.Picollo encountered the androids on an island while training, and he took on 17, doing well, until suddenly, a yellow bolt of energy shot through his back, leaving him near death. Cell had arrived, and was startled to see 17 and 18 had awoken a model 16. He wasted no time destroying 16, who was no match for him due to absorbing Gero and the humans. He knocked away Android 18, and in no time at all had 17 by the neck. "You should've stayed locked up!" as the funnel of Cell's tail was brought down on 17, slowly pulling him through his tail, and Cell transformed into his 2nd form. "Dammit... Dammit, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" screamed an enraged Android 18. Krillin arrived, sensing Cell's power increase, and yelled "Hey Cell!" Cell turned around to see Krillins hands spread out by his eyes. "SOLAR FLARE!" Cell was blinded long enough for Krillin to grab 18 and escape to an island. Cell decided to find Android 19's body, which he did, absorbing the remnants and reaching a mid Semi-perfect/Perfect state. At Kami's Lookout, Vegeta and Trunks emerged to fight Cell and with Goku's help, found him via Instant transmission. Vegeta easily defeated Cell, who appealed to his arrogance and flew into the air. "Hmm... I FOUND HER! Hold still 18!" "What?! Oh no!" said 18. "Oh man, now he's gonna kill us!" murmured Krillin. "SOLAR FLARE!" The 2 were blinded by a flash of light, and Krillin opened his eyes to see Cell leaning over 18 with his tail opened. Krillin quickly charged a destructo disc, fired and, and distracted Cell long enough for him to push 18 out of Cell's path. Cell fired a big bang crash at Krillin, knocking him away. "Damn!" said Cell. 18 opened her eyes and the last thing she saw was the almost dead body of Krillin and Cell's open tail. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Cell's tail closed around her and she was quickly pulled through his tail, still screaming. Future Help saga and Ultra Cell saga Trunks arrived, and he was enraged at his father for letting Cell achieve his perfect form. He proceeded to transform into Super Trunks, and fought Cell with his father, much to Vegeta's anger. Vegeta was then knocked out of the fight, giving Trunks the signal he needed to ascend even more. To ascend into an Ultra Super Saiyan. He was as strong as Cell, possibly he was stronger than Cell, but he didn't learn, because his bulk weighed him down, eventually losing the form, and he was knocked to the ground by Cell. Cell rose up higher into the sky and said "In ten days, I will be holding The Cell Games, a martial arts tournament. I expect all the fighters to attend. And now I will tell the world of my games." He then fired a last energy bolt at Trunks, and Trunks was knocked out. Trunks woke up, realizing he could save the past with a simple plan. H e gathered Bulma, Goku, and Krillin and they got in the time machine. "So Trunks, what's your plan?" asked Krillin. "You'll see," was his only reply. They landed in Trunks' own timeline and went to his home. Future Bulma was shocked, and before she could speak, Trunks whispered his plan to her while giving her some papers, and she nodded. "Past me, come to the lab! Goku, Trunks, and Krillin, guard the place." A few days and some flashes of light later, they emerged with a teenage blonde female who looked similar to 18. Trunks nodded and said "Everyone, this is Android 18.2. 18.2, I'm Trunks and these guys are Goku and Krillin." 18.2 nodded. "Hello," said the beautiful android. "She is as strong as full power Super Saiyan Goku," said Bulma. Trunks took them back to the present and realized they arrived at the start of The Cell Games when they saw Vegeta fighting Cell on tv. After warping to the arena, Goku made himself, Trunks, Krillin, and 18.2 seen. "What a surprise! A new dessert!" Cell's tail shot out at an unsuspecting 18.2 and almost absorbed her. "Get off me, freak!" said a struggling 18.2. She powered up and evaporised his tail. "Now we fight, Cell" said SSJ Goku. "Ka...me...ha...me..HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" "Final flash will suffice," said Cell. "FINAL FLASH!" The waves collided, and it seemed Cell would win, untill SSJ Gohan fired a masenko, which stopped Cell. "Damn it!" screamed Cell, and he disappeared. Goku powered down and said "It's not over." "Quite right," said a voice behind 18.2. "Shit!" said 18.2, right before his regenerated tail opened and the sucker was brought down on her. "UH! UWAH!" In a few short seconds, she was sucked through his tail and he transformed again. "Yes! Perfection is mine!" said Ultra Cell. "Now, let's see.. 7 will do." Cell's tail opened and 7 Cell Jr. came out and attacked. Cell's End saga The Cell Juniors continued the attack on the Z-fighters, and one killed Piccolo. Trunks and Gohan were both raging because of the deaths of 18.2 and Piccolo. "This will end now Cell!" Suddenly, their hair stuck all the way up, their aura flared with lightning, and their power levels dramatically increased. "They are revealed," said Cell. Trunks started moving his arms crazily and Gohan charged a kamehameha. "Burning attack!" yelled Trunks. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Gohan. The waves hit Cell harder than expected. "What the-!?" Cell was cut off by two punches to the gut, which caused him to regurgitate 18 and an awake 18.2. "No!" said Semi-Perfect Cell. "It can't be!" "It's over, Cell," said Gohan who, along with Trunks, was back in base form. "YOU ALL WILL DIE!" Cell suddenly bulked up and started glowing. "I will destroy this planet! In 1 minute, I'll explode and take you all with me!" Enraged, Semi-Perfect Cell began to self destruct. Goku decided to step in because if he didn't, Semi-Perfect Cell would have killed himself, destroying the planet with him. "Protect the earth for me, Gohan," said Goku. Goku used the Instant Transmission to reach Semi-Perfect Cell and then transmitted them both to King Kai's Planet, which was subsequently destroyed along with Goku, Semi-Perfect Cell, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory."Is it over?" asked 18.2. She was answered by a death beam going through Trunks' heart. "TRUNKS!" 18.2 flew over to Trunks, trying to revive him, but it was useless. He was dead. A far too familiar voice said" A single cell survived, and that's all I needed to regenerate. And thanks to my Saiyan cells, I grow stronger with every injury! The Earth will be destroyed!" said a reborn Ultra Cell, who quickly started charging a kamehameha, and Gohan did the same. "YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed 18.2. Vegeta was stunned. He just saw his own son die, and would not let Cell get away with it. "Cell! You will die now! FINAL BANG CRUSHER!" But Cell was too busy charging his kamehameha to notice. When it him him full in the back, he lost his energy, and Gohan fired. "FOR TRUNKS! " Screamed 18.2. She then kicked Cell into the oncoming kamehameha, and he slowly began to evaporise. "No! I am the perfect being! You cannot kill me! RrrAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Gohan powered down. Vegeta lay tired from using his newest attack, and 18.2 lay sobbing over Trunk's dead body. Krillin walked over and comforted Gohan, saying he did the right thing. He picked up 18 and flew to The Earth Lookout, where the new guardian, Dende, healed 18, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, 18.2, and Krillin. Meanwhile,at the Cell Games arena, Hercule Satan stole every single last bit of the credit for killing Cell. After a brief arguement between the fighters and 18, they then summoned Shenron, and with the first wish brought everyone who died because of Cell. 18.2 leaned over Trunks' body and when he sat up, 18.2 kissed him full on the lips, and Gohan laughed till he was almost dead. They then tried to revive Goku, but he rejected the offer, because he wanted Earth to stay safe, saying he drew all the trouble to Earth, and didn't want any more harm to come to them. With the second wish, Krillin stepped in and wished the bombs out of the androids' stomachs. 18 watched all of this unfold behind a pillar, and yelled at Krillin, but then said it was "kinda nice of him" and flew off. Trunks and 18.2 started a relationship, and before stepping into the time capsule, Trunks asked "What is your real name?" and she responded "McKenna." Gohan waved farewell as they returned to their own time, and Krillin set off in pursuit of 18. All was well, and everyone was happy. "YES! I GOT MY 64 INCH TV!" yelled Vegeta. Everyone was happy. The Changeling Saga is a work in progress In the present world, seven years of peace had passed, and during those years Gohan studied but at night he trained his SSJ2 form to the limit. Goten, his brother born a few weeks after Goku died, joined him at the age of five, doubling Goten's own training, and soon Goten reached the Super Saiyan transformation. Picollo didn't change a bit. Krillin married Android 18 and had a child named Marron. Tien and Chiaotzu stopped working with the fighters, and Yamcha stopped training. Vegeta and Bulma got married, and their son became a Super Saiyan while training with Vegeta. Vegeta trained enough to reach the level of Super Saiyan 2, equalling Gohan, due to Gohan having to study as well. And in the future, Trunks had married Android 18.2, who had reaveled her real name was McKenna before they left the present. But in otherworld, something was happening. A warrior in orange clothing with gold hair reaching his knees and no eyebrows was fighting with someone who looked similair to a Namekian against an unseen force. Suddenly, they lost all power and were in different places, as though someone edited the past. "Pikkon!" screamed the gold warrior, who's hair was starting to shrink and darken. "It's going to break into all timelines! We can't let it escape!" The warrior was starting to look like someone familiar. His hair started going in all directions and it was now completely blackish brown. The green warrior Pikkon responded "Are you sure, Goku?" The warrior in orange was Goku. And he was about to do the only thing he could do. "I'm going to Earth and stopping it. This thing broke the laws of time and space." "Do you even know what that means, Goku?" said Pikkon, raising an eyebrow. "Nope!" said a smiling Goku. "See ya." He put two fingers to his forehead, and he disappeared. On Earth in the future, people were disappearing, and villains like King Picollo and Cooler were rising from the grave. "We can't keep this up forever Trunks! I have unlimited power, but I get tired!" "Just a bit longer, then we can get away and warn my mom!" As you know, these two fighters were Trunks and his wife, McKenna. They were trying to get Bulma out before Freeza or the Ginyu Force found her. Trunks decided to end this now. "Final flash!" Trunks fired a blue energy wave from his hands, clearing the way to Bulma's place. When they got there, they took her to Kame House, where no villain had been. Trunks then announced "Mom, we're going into the past. This could be happening there, too. If it is, we gotta help them. Goodbye. Let's go." "Right." said McKenna. They got in the time capsule and left, leaving the future to be ravaged once again. In the past, Gohan was on his way to High School when something matirealized in his way. Lucky for him, he wasn't in Satan City yet. Investigating further, he realized it was the time capsule. He flew home and got Goten, and they both met Future Trunks and his wife. "Hey Trunks, how did you get so big?" asked Goten. "I don't know who you are," said Trunks. "Trunks, it's you! Why are you in this time? Is something wrong?" "Something happened in our future. Who this is, and is everything is alright?" "Hey Gohan, what's wrong with Trunks?" asked Goten. "This isn't the Trunks you know, Goten. This Trunks came from the future." explained Gohan "I'm confused," said Goten. "How did you even get here from the future?" "Gohan, our future is periled by all those whom Goku, You, Vegeta, Piccolo, and any other Z-Warrior has defeated in the past. From all timelines!" said Trunks, ignoring Goten's question. "Hey Gohan, think he'll stop ignoring me if I turn Full Power Super Saiyan?" asked Goten. "Wait, did he say-!?" Trunks didn't finish his sentence, as Goten turned Full Power Super Saiyan, equaling Full Power Super Saiyan Goku. "Gohan, who is this!?" asked McKenna. "This is my brother, Goten. He is a year younger than our timeline's Trunks, and speaking of which, they should be coming. I can sense them from here." But Gohan was in for a surprise, for it was not the combined power of Vegeta and Trunks, it was a cloaked warrior who just flew overhead and disappeared after dropping the 4-star dragon ball. "Who was that? He felt stronger than a Super Saiyan, but it was hard to tell who it is with that cloak on," said Trunks. "His power felt familiar," said Gohan, "But it couldn't be... he died fighting Cell..." unfinished